Archives/Japan/2017/05
|-|31/05 = 'Update Content' 1. New Shikigami Chin, Itsumade, Kingyohime, Susabi From 5/31 maintenance there will be an increased rate of new Shikigami appearing from 'Mysterious Amulet' 'Beads' and 'Real-World Amulet' summons. The Susabi skin 'Gyouyuu Musou' is also on sale in the store. '2. SSR 'Susabi' Increased Summoning Rate' Event period: 2017/5/31 ~ 2017/6/9 Increased chance of summoning Susabi from 'Mysterious Amulet' 'Beads' and 'Real-World Amulet' summons. '3. Flower Viewing Event Pt 2' Event period: 2017/5/31 ~ 2017/7/15 Gather onmyouji seals during the period and trade for main character skins. Onmyouji seals drop from exploration, awakening, and Soul dungeons. They can also be gifted at the guild. '4. 'Onmyou University Dorm' Opens' Episode 4-6 has been updated. Check the forums. A 'Heian 4-koma Pt 2' event is also starting Event period: 2017/5/31 ~ 2017/6/13 Event details: Create a piece based on a keyword and submit to the Onmyouji official forums. Must be at least 4 panels short but has no upper limit. For artist protection it is recommended you watermark your own submissions. '5. Event 'Kyoto no Nushi '''Event period:' 2017/6/1 ~ 2017/7/13 When purchases pass a certain amount within the period, prizes such as the spring courtyard background, evil seimei skin, and limited icom 'Kyoto no Nushi'. The limited icon has a unique design and special effect, as well as chat bubble. '6. 'Daily Appreciation '''Event period:' 2017/6/1 ~ 2017/6/9 When all daily missions are completed during the period, a Real-World Amulet is rewarded. '7. Onmyouji Wiki' Now accessible in-game via lanterns on the left of the courtyard. '8. New Function: 10-Gacha' Option between '1 summon' and '10 summon' when using Mysterious Amulets to summon. '9. Event '10-Gacha Lottery '''Event period:' 2017/5/31-2017/6/13 When 10-Gacha is done during the event, screenshot the results screen and post it to the forum thread to enter the lottery. First place prize is 'Rank 5 White Daruma, Blue Daruma, Red Daruma'. '10. New Packs On Sale' Special Soul Pack Purchase period: 2017/5/31-2017/6/6 Purchase details: Maximum 3 a day Lucky Amulet Pack 1-4 Purchase period: 2017/5/31-2017/6/13 Purchase details: One type of pack may be purchased up to 5 times in the period. Lucky Daruma Pack Purchase period: 2017/5/31-2017/6/13 Purchase details: Maximum 1 a day June Pack Purchase period: 2017/6/1-2017/6/30 Weekend Special Pack 3 Purchase period: Every weekend after 2017/6/1 '11. New Skin On Sale' New skin: Yaobikuni - 雁歸秋水 on sale in store '12. Exchange shop update' 'Mannendake' and 'White Daruma 4*' exchangeable '13. New Encyclopedia Function 'Heian Story' Added' Shikigami side-stories are recorded in this function. Stories are unlocked once the related Shikigami are assembled. First time clearing them gives a reward. Side-story 'Oni Apprentice' on the world map now leads to the 'Heian Story' screen. 'Oni Apprentice' can no longer be challenged from the world map. '14. New Side-story 'Cherry Blossom Banquet Unlocked when Shikigami Kaguyahime, Enenra and Kingyouhime are unlocked. Can be viewed again from 'Heian Story' option once cleared. '15. Strange dungeon 'Aragawa's Wrath' unlocked' Clear certain floors of this dungeon to receive Mysterious Amulets, Rank 4 White Daruma, Rank 6 Soul, and Aragawa no Aruji skin 'Kyouran Dotou'. 'Bug Fixes' 1. Hyakki Yakkou error where certain Shikigami turn into awakened skins after being frozen fixed 2. Error where best buddy shikigami can still be used after friend deletion fixed 3. Photo error where photos disappear after connection issues fixed 4. 4-set Teikon Soul error with Yaobikuni skill 'Fortune-telling Seal Rebirth' not displaying on Shikigami that revive from split damage faint fixed 5. System error caused by pressing multiplayer multiple times in succession then moving to summon screen fixed 6. Inconsistency in battle points displayed on arena screen and guild fixed 7. Display error when receiving invitations on maximised screen fixed |-|19/05 = 'Update Content' '''1. New Story Availability' Chapter 21 "Secret of Seven-Peaked Mountain" is now available, pass chapter 20 and reach level 41 to challenge. Completing the story unlocks the corresponding exploration. 2. Treasure Paper Dolls Rate Up Event duration: 19/05 after maintenance ~ 25/5 23:59 JST In exploration the appearance rate of the paper dolls will be 2x that of normal. '3. Shrine Shop Update' Event duration: 19/05 ~ 01/06 For sale: Mannendake, 2 5-star white daruma, 2 4-star white daruma. 4. Limited IAP Availability 19/05 after maintenance ~ 25/05 23:59 JST Daily Fortune Bags: After buying, you get 1 Mysterious Amulet, 1 random 5/6-star Soul, 50 stamina. 20/05 0:00 ~ 30/05 23:59 JST Current World Amulet Pack (7 days)： Purchasing rewards 1 Current World Amulet, 1 blue daruma, additionally there will be 1 Current World Amulet, 10000 gold, 50 stamina daily for 7 days. 26.05 0:00 ~ 08.06 23:59 JST Lucky Magatama Gift 1: Purchasing yields 220 magatama, 6 red daruma, 10000 gold Lucky Magatama Gift 2: Purchasing yields 680 magatama, 1 blue daruma, 30000 gold Lucky Magatama Gift 3: Purchasing yields 1820 magatama, 3 white daruma, 50000 gold Lucky Magatama Gift 4: Purchasing yields 3680 magatama, 3 white daruma, 1 black daruma, 100000 gold 5. Newly added order shop items The items for exchange are: a random 6-star Soul, white daruma, shikigami challenge ticket, stamina. 6. Journey of Sakura Matsuri's onmyouji skin exchange event will end Every remaining drop with be converted to 1000 gold each, and be distributed to all onmyoujis through mail. 2) Improvement Adjustments # Updated art of awakened shikigami; 3) Problem Improvement # Fixed how when auto-battling, a vanquished enemy's selection indicator would not disappear; # Fixed a typo on Zashiki Warashi's biography; # Fixed shikigami co-op system counter; # Fixed exploration of side story, where Soul drops were wrong, after the fix Soul drops will be Wanyuudou; # Fixed missing 'hide kekkai display from others' on the map.